


The Best Ride in the Amusement Park

by jageunbyeol, jeojanged



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jageunbyeol/pseuds/jageunbyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeojanged/pseuds/jeojanged
Summary: It was their first date. Daniel wanted to take the first move but Jihoon is faster.





	The Best Ride in the Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> An amateur writer here so please don't get your expectations too high. Hehe, I hope you'll enjoy this.

_Write a message_

Hey Jihoonie, are you free this Friday?

 

_Sent!_

“Fuck, I sent it. Now I’m doomed. What should I do?” Daniel threw his phone on his bed before he frustratedly ruffled his oh-so-messy hair. Sure, he’s nervous that he might be rejected for the third time by the same boy. He silently keeps praying that someday, Jihoon might notice him not as friend but more than that.

 

He was aware that Jihoon became (a little) distant to him when he first confessed about his feelings but that was three years ago. Daniel was in 12th grade while Jihoon is in 10th grade that time. Now he’s in his third year in college and by this time, he’s stepping up his game. At first, he thought he was just infatuated because he convinced himself that he’s over Jihoon. His first confession turned out to be his first heartbreak but he didn’t let anyone see that especially Jihoon because at that time, they were in the same circle of friends. Since Daniel didn’t want to devastate their friendship, he accepted Jihoon’s “Can we pretend this never happened?”. And after that, they were back in being _friends_.

 

No one knew about his confession three years ago until he got drunk in their graduation party. The first one who found out was Seongwu and of course, followed by his boyfriend, Minhyun, and so on. At first he wanted to cry but after the teasing of his classmates and his friends, he began to play with them.

 

So when there’s a squad date because they want to catch things up, Daniel managed to calm his beating heart everytime he’s beside Jihoon. Or whenever Jihoon is laughing, (because a laughing Jihoon means a clingy Jihoon) he can feel his heart going wild. He managed to refrain himself in starring at those beautiful eyes, one of the reason why he fell.

 

The first and second years in college are peaceful for Daniel since it’s helping him to move on. He busied himself with all those school works and when he finally moved on, Jihoon came over to his apartment because the boy needs help for his assignment. And every walls Daniel built up, it crashed after Jihoon hugged him for helping.

 

Daniel didn’t know if it’s a blessing or not but his heart almost died when he saw Jihoon walking through the entrance of the university in the first day of his third year in college. _I’m totally dead. Shit, why is he here?_ And Daniel felt his knees go weak when he heard “Niel hyung” with that soothing voice.

 

Daniel’s phone blinked since he was too busy reminiscing his past to notice that there’s a notification. And the moment he landed his eyes on the phone, there’s a hesitation planted on his mind. _What if it’s a rejection? What if it’s other notif?_ “Oh god Daniel, just accept everything that might happen, okay?” He said angrily to himself.

 

 

_Received 07:49pm_

Yes, hyung. Wanna hang out?

From: Jihoon <3

 

 

Daniel had to read it multiple times before he realized that Jihoon didn’t reject him. His lips almost rend because he smiled the widest. He can feel the rapid beat of his heart, what more if he’s finally with Jihoon?

 

He dialed the first person who he thinks need the update.

 

“Jaehwan!”

“Fuck, why? And why do you sound so happy and excited?”

“Jihoon! He… He answered yes!”

“What?! You didn’t tell me you’re courting him already?”

“I am not. I asked him if he’s free this Friday and he replied yes. What should I do?”

“What did you reply?”

“Oh fuck, I forgot to reply.”

“Remember our plan? Go with it.”

“Damn thanks.”

 

 

_Write a message_

Sure, was about to ask you J I’ll fetch you at 12pm, see you

_Sent!_

 

A few seconds passed when he received another message. “Ah, Jihoon-ah, what do I do with you?” Because Jihoon replied a heart emoticon and the boy felt the sudden heat in his ears.

 

**************

 

It’s just 11:30am when Daniel went to fetch Jihoon. _Fuck, stay calm Daniel. It’s just Jihoon._ Yeah, it’s just Jihoon, the boy he likes since 12th grade, the boy who make his heart beats, the boy he wants to protect of all times.

 

His mind is battling whether to drive car or to ride a bus, in the end, he chose the latter.

 

The moment he saw the door of Jihoon’s apartment, nervousness flowed through his veins and his palms became sweaty. _I should not let this date pass, grow up Daniel. Go get your man._

 

**************

 

He knocked thrice on the door, and he received a “coming” from the inside, knowing the voice was Jihoon’s. The moment the door opened, Daniel was welcomed immediately by a warm smile. “Hi”, he heard, and was followed by short giggles that Daniel finds too cute to handle. “Hi, are you ready? No, I mean, I could wait.” The older scratched his head, feeling the embarrassment. He never lied when he said Jihoon was cute, he was wearing ripped jeans with a red stripes sweater, plus his hair is kind of curly on top.

 

_You’re cute._

 

“What?” He snapped out of his thought when he heard Jihoon’s firm voice. “It’s nothing, let’s go.” He was the first one to turn his back and walk ahead because he knew for sure that his ears are burning. “You did not bring your car?” He stopped and turned around to look at the confused Jihoon. “We’ll commute. Don’t worry, I got you. My treat.” Jihoon snorted when Daniel winked at him. “Ew. That’s gross, hyung.” And, Daniel heard the cute chuckles that followed.

 

**************

 

“Oh my god, hyung. You—How did you know my wish?” Jihoon was too overwhelmed with excitement when he saw the entrance of an amusement park. His eyes are sparkling and no one can outshine his beauty at the moment. Daniel was found drowning again with those eyes. “Have you eaten lunch yet?” Daniel tried to change the topic to avoid something he shouldn’t spill. “I had a heavy breakfast with Woojin so I’m not yet hungry. Let’s go hyung! I want to try it already!” And Jihoon was too strong that Daniel let himself pulled by the little boy.

 

The fact that Jihoon declined to each lunch made Daniel arrived in a conclusion, _he’s excited._ And in an instant, Daniel heard Jaehwan’s voice in his mind, _“Don’t waste your time there, Danny boy.”_

 

“Wow, I’d never expect this to be so huge.” Jihoon’s lips formed an ‘O’ shape denoting that he is amazed. They passed through the South’s gate and the two didn’t pay attention to the innisfree cosmetics near the gate, instead, Jihoon walks fast to reach the center of the park.

 

Daniel spotted a shop that sells hats and headbands. Just the thought of him and Jihoon wearing couple hats or headband made his cheeks red. In the end, since it’s their “date” today, he pulled Jihoon inside the store. “Ah hyung! You should wear this. You look like a devil though.” Jihoon burst in laughter before Daniel could even say something. “Hey, you’re the devil one here.” “I’m definitely not.”

 

After their enormous laughter while picking the right headband for themselves, they went out already. “I think you’re a cat in your past life, the cat ears suit you well.” With that, Daniel’s childish laugh was heard that Jihoon had to resist looking at the other’s face. Putting an act, he rolled his eyes as he mutter “Yeah right, bulldog Daniel.” He said as he put out his tongue to annoy the other even more.

 

The Conquistador. Loud screams can be heard as the two get closer to the ride. It was a big boat, a ship rather, that gets higher as it swings back and forth. Some are screaming because they’re enjoying and they also raised their hands. Of course, some are screaming because they wanted to end the ride already.

 

Luck is in their hands since the park is not that crowded. Thanks to Daniel that he took Jihoon out in a weekday.

 

The moment they hoped on the ride, the two seems to have similar perspective since they both chose the back part of the ship (this is because it reaches the highest). “This is gonna be exciting!” The younger couldn’t stop fidgeting while the staffs are double checking their safety.

 

The bell rings indicating that the ride will start. All of the passengers emitted an exciting sound as the boat start swinging. “Hyung! Hyung! It’s starting. AAHH.” Daniel kept his pace, holding on the metal on his thighs. Jihoon, on the other side, raised his hands to feel the cool air.

 

Daniel was sure Jihoon’s hands are raised so when he felt a hand wrapping on his, he almost forgot he’s in this ride. The younger intertwined their fingers while looking at Daniel’s confused face. It suddenly felt like there’s no one beside them. “Jihoon?” But the other boy only raised their hands then he (screamed) laughed.

 

 

“It’s ending. It’s the end. Ah, did it end so soon? I did not even hear you scream.”

_Fuck those lips, why is he pouting?_

 

 

Of course, the older was still in dazed of the holding hands thingy since it was a rare act that Jihoon takes the first move. “You look like you just saw a ghost, hyung.” It was when Daniel heard Jihoon’s voice again. _Fuck, am I this whipped?_

 

“Let’s go inside hyung, I really wanted to try the French Revolution!” The two boys tried almost all of the extreme rides in the park. Sure, Daniel really had a hard time not to blush anytime Jihoon is doing something that make his heart beats. He even urged Daniel to buy a Samoyed stuffed toy since it reminds him of the older. Daniel didn’t waste his time to buy it in an instant. He prepared for everything that might happen in their _date_.

 

Daniel didn’t push the other whenever Jihoon is clinging into his arm. It was warm. He wanted to hold his hands but the chance of rejecting him is stopping him.

 

He almost ruined their date when Jihoon wanted to go inside a horror house. Ghosts, Daniel is afraid of them and he’s not denying it. “Hyung, are you really letting me go inside? Alone?” _There he goes again, he’s attacking me._ Daniel thought.

 

Jihoon knows Daniel’s weakness, and that is his puppy eyes and pout. He done it several times and he never failed even once. The moment he saw Daniel standing up and walking towards him, he knew he won. “I’m here, hyung. Come and hold my hand.”

 

And little did they know that their hands are made for each other.

 

 

“Really, hyung? The ghosts inside are not even real. Ha Ha.” Jihoon is now laughing because Daniel is on his knees now.

 

“Don’t laugh at me, it’s your fault. I never wanted to go inside there but you force me. I hate those puppy eyes and pouty lips. Arrrghhhh.” He ruffled his hair aggressively.

 

“You don’t hate it, hyung. You love it.” The younger really knows how to tease his hyung. “You know what, you’re really cute, hyung. I suddenly want to kiss you.”

 

It was when that time has almost suddenly stopped for Jihoon.

 

“I mean, on your cheeks. I didn’t mean on your lips. Oh, come on, just forget what I’ve said. Let’s go, I’m hungry.” Jihoon had to walk first to hide those blushing cheeks. He couldn’t look at Daniel right now, not when he abruptly blurted out his thoughts.

 

 

Daniel on the other hand, was indeed tongue-tied. He wanted to talk but no words are coming out from his mouth. Instead, he followed Jihoon with a smile on his face. The dinner was somehow awkward because of Jihoon. The Jihoon who’s brave enough to hold Daniel’s hand, and the Jihoon who’s taking the first move, suddenly vanished after he muttered the word ‘kiss.’

 

“Is the food not delicious?” Daniel asked out of curiosity since he knows that Jihoon is talkative when he likes the food. Unlike now, he’s just eating and not uttering a single word.

 

“What? No, it’s too delicious that I even forgot how to speak. Hehe.” But his pupils aren’t looking at Daniel.

 

“Okay, okay. Stop being so awkward, I already forgot what you said earlier.” He even winked to throw the awkwardness away. “Jihoon, can we try the Ferris Wheel?” Daniel asked after they watch the fireworks display at night. He decided to tell his feelings when they reach the top. He searched for some perfect place when confessing in amusement park.

 

[Note: Let’s just pretend that there’s a ferris wheel in lotte world lol]

 

“Uh, well, that’s probably a bit romantic hyung. Let’s just try the Gyro Drop, instead.” Daniel’s hopes feels like smashed so hard. When he thought he could finally tell what he feels for Jihoon for the past four years, is really nerve wrecking for him. In the end, he obeyed Jihoon. Maybe it’s not the right time to tell him. He sighed and went to Gyro Drop.

 

“Wohooooo! It’s time to see the top view of Lotte World! I’m sure it’s beautiful.” The two of them were seated right beside each other. The staff ride made sure that everyone putted their safety belts. “Hyung, it’s the last and best ride so make sure to listen carefully to everything that I’m going to say.” Jihoon said when the bell rings, indicating that the ride will start in a second.

 

Their seats started to go up slowly. The people who’re with them screamed as everyone were excited and nervous at the same time. “What did you say?” Daniel couldn’t hear what exactly Jihoon said because of the ring. Inside Jihoon’s mind, _It’s time._

 

“I said listen to me!” Jihoon needs to scream a little for Daniel to hear.

 

Their seats are already in the middle of the tower and the view is starting to get beautiful. The lights from different rides are too shiny, just like Jihoon’s eyes. Daniel thought. The moment they reached the top is also the moment where the seats are going to drop in a moment. Jihoon didn’t waste time to hold on the safety belt and scream out of his lungs.

 

“KANG DANIEL HYUNG, I LIKE YOU SO MUCH!”

 

The world felt silent. The lights around the area are not the same—they were brighter, better, bursting with hues of flashing colors. Daniel’s eyes were only looking at the young boy, heartbeats elevated like never before. At that very moment, Daniel felt the touch of genuine happiness wrapped around his body for a hundred million times more. It was such an unexpected scene, when everything he sees is Jihoon and only Jihoon himself.

 

Before he snapped out of the thought, Daniel found himself falling—falling greatly in-love and probably falling because of the Gyro Drop ride’s concept. The platforms they were sitting on rapidly fell down, but that didn’t bother Daniel, now that his heart is only beating not for any ride he has ridden but only for the unexpected ride that Park Jihoon has led him into.

 

 _It really is, the best ride_.

 

The seats have come to a halt and the belts that supported their seats have come up to release them from the ride. Jihoon stood up confidently, cheeks all red but doesn’t look like he’s about to get shy any moment. “Aren’t you standing, hyung?” Jihoon looked at the surprised guy still struggling to grasp what he just heard earlier.

 

“No,” Daniel answered. He looked up at Jihoon’s curious eyes and said, “I don’t want this moment to end… forever.”

 

That’s when Jihoon finally knew it; Kang Daniel, his eager, dedicated sunbae is indeed still in-love with him. All those times Jihoon had been wishing for him to still keep his feelings, those times when Jihoon knew he liked him too. How could his heart possibly keep its stability when this moment had come to his life? Jihoon, without thinking twice or any longer, quickly held Daniel’s hands and pulled him out from sitting in the Gyro Drop, pulling him into a hug. Daniel quickly hugged the younger back in a tighter way for he really doesn’t want to let go. It was the time he’s been waiting for.

 

“I like you too, Jihoon. I like you so much.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, Hyung, because I did like you. I like you more than I planned. I was scared to show you because I don’t know if you still feel the same…”

 

Daniel broke out from the hug and held Jihoon’s hands. “Why would you say that? You’re the only person who can keep me falling head over heels for four years.” Daniel said as he leaned closer to the young boy’s face. Jihoon smiled at him—he could not express it by words how much he likes Daniel. Instead, he was willing to express it in other ways.

 

Jihoon wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck, raised to a tiptoe and pulling Daniel over to a soft, sweet and delicate kiss. A kiss that only they can feel, and a kiss that is much heart-pounding than any other ride they’ve been to in their first day as lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Finally, I posted my very first nielwink au. Actually, I wrote this last year but I couldn't finish it. Thank God, I'm done now and I can already share it to you. We're facing a major nielwink drought so I think I should post it for everyone of us. 
> 
> Special thanks to @jageunbyeol for writing the ending part where they confessed on each other since my brain really couldn't function earlier. I just told him of what should happen lol.


End file.
